


[Podfic of] Trainwreck Through a Rear Window

by Flowerparrish



Series: Marvel Podfics [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: Through Clint's big main window, you could see straight across the street and into the apartment opposite, where a man was standing, staring at Clint as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. When he caught Clint's eye, he just shook his head slowly.The guy in the apartment opposite spends way too much time watching Clint make a fool of himself, which wouldn't matter as much if he weren't also smoking hot.Inspired by a conversation with Emmy_Angua.





	[Podfic of] Trainwreck Through a Rear Window

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trainwreck Through A Rear Window](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778829) by [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst). 



**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](https://soundcloud.com/user-518100091/trainwreck-through-a-rear-window-podfic) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Trainwreck Through a Rear Window](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778829)

 **Author:** [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst)

 **Reader:** [lynxzpanther](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynxzpanther)

 **Length:** 00:45:54

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://soundcloud.com/user-518100091/trainwreck-through-a-rear-window-podfic) | [m4b](M4B%20URL)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to flawedamythyst for giving me permission to podfic this amazing work!


End file.
